


Not Forever

by BrainlessGenius



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Birthdays, Dystopian society, Fear of Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), The sides are a mess, They're all scared, Tumblr Prompt, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainlessGenius/pseuds/BrainlessGenius
Summary: Prompt by @writing-prompts-s:In a future dystopian society where human lifespan is fixed at 50, a man is ready to face death after living his years. He and his family is shocked when he turns 51.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Familial Sanders Sides
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Not Forever

The moment Thomas turned 50, their clock started ticking.

It was well known that a human can’t live longer than 50 now. It was actually a blessing that he had lived to the fullest of his years; but of course, their time was soon to end.

The first few months of their life as a fifty year old were filled with dread for the four sides. They went to sleep every night fearing they would never wake. They woke up every morning thinking that day would be their last. Virgil became stronger, Logan became a wreck, Patton was uncontrollable, and Roman was inactive.

They were a mess.

By the time the 4th month rolled in, Thomas had had enough of it. He summoned all his sides and saw the disaster they had become. It took days of talking, understanding, and even a few tears, but eventually they accepted it.

They were going to die soon, but that’s okay. Might as well make the most of it.

So the rest of his days were spent a little differently. They woke up grateful they’ve been given another day, and went to sleep with a smile; happy with whatever they have accomplished.

By the 10th month, all of Thomas’ family and friends were astonished. Rarely did anyone get to live the full 50 years, and almost no one got to live for 10 months more.

Days dragged on and weeks passed by until came the night before his birthday.

Thomas had become a legend; being one of the few people who completed a whole lifespan; but now they were sure this was the end of their journey. His last day was spent among family and friends.

Never-ending waves of “thank you’s,” “I love you’s,” and “I’ll miss you’s” were uttered. Stories were told and hugs were exchanged. Laughs were well-heard all around and although they did try to avoid it, a few tears were shed.

In the mindscape, the sides were having a seemingly normal day.

They all had breakfast, some casual banter, the usual dramatic, adventure story from Princey, the occasional dark humour from Virgil, a few grammar corrections and random trivias from Logan and of course Patton’s dad jokes.

Later on in the day they had a movie marathon, fully aware of the emotional fest going on outside the mindscape and wanting to escape from it. A comfortable silence washed over them as they watched together in the commons. It was the most at peace they ever were.

Later, dinner ended with the feeling of being summoned. They all appeared in their usual spots in the living room and they noticed that Thomas’ family and friends were nowhere to be found.

“Thomas, where are they?”

“I told them I wanted to be alone for my final hours and they let me.”

“But… wouldn’t you rather be around them when we… you know?”

“Well, I’ve had my time with them. I thought I’d spend my last moments with myself.”

If they were going to be honest, they were kind of hoping Thomas would say that.

Roman conjured up a large sleeping bag and set it at the center of the room. They all climbed in and snuggled up next to each other the closest they could until they were all a tangle of limbs. For a few minutes, it was just silence, until Thomas decided to break it.

“Thanks guys; for everything. I love you.”

“We love you too Thomas.”

The moment Thomas closed his eyes, four other pairs followed as well.

~~~~~~~

The first thing he noticed was a heavy weight settling on his chest. Actually, scratch that; there was a heavy weight settling _everywhere_. In fact, he couldn’t move. Is this what dying felt like? If so then it feels so… warm, and safe, and heavy, and _oh dear I actually can’t move It’s so heavy Ican'tbreathehelpme-_

Then he feels some weight being lifted and he can breathe again. He hears some light shuffling and a… yawn? _What is going on?_ He tries to open his eyes. It takes a while to adjust to the sunlight striking his face but when he does he sees he’s in… his house?

He feels some more shuffling and only then does he notice the four other aspects draped over him and each other.

He’s awake.

He’s _alive_.

_We’re alive._

“Guys! Wake up!” He shakes the closest side awake who only lets out a groan in response.

“Virgil!” This time, his attempts were successful not only in waking the anxious aspect but also the princely figure beside him.

“Hhhnnnnggg… are we dead yet?”

“Thomas, why are we still in your humble abode?”

“That’s the thing. We’re still alive.”

Thomas startles a bit when the logical facet beside him jumps awake at his statement.

“Did I hear correctly? That’s impossible. We can’t be alive. Human beings only live for fifty years. This must be some sort of, post-mortem hallucinat- Ow!” Logan grasped his arm in pain to see Patton awake beside him; who apparently had pinched him.

“Well, I don’t think it’s a hallucination Logan. We’re awake, alright; and it’s our birthday!”

“Our 51st birthday.”

Before they could all fully contemplate what had happened, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. All four sides sunk down quickly, leaving Thomas in the room.

His relatives looked at him in astonishment, in disbelief; thinking this couldn’t be, that this was all a dream, but sure enough this was all real.

Thomas Sanders had lived to be 51.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're all doing okay! Every little support and kudos is eternally appreciated. Follow me on Tumblr [@nerdy-emo-royal-dad](https://nerdy-emo-royal-dad.tumblr.com/)!. Stay safe, fams! <3


End file.
